La promesse
by lillypetitlys
Summary: La sixieme année d'Harry sera mouvementée en tout point. Venez lire.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf quelque personnage tel que Lilly Roses, Kathy Roses, Amily France et Brandon Karry

**Chapitre 1 : Fin des vacances.**

Assise dans sa chambre une jeune fille regardait une photo que ses parents venait de lui donner. Elle portait une courte robe bleue turquoise et avait les cheveux lissé contrairement a son habitude. Elle semblait malheureuse. On frappa à sa porte.

- Hermione, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, maman.

- Comment vas tu ?

- Essaye de te mettre à ma place, on m'annonce que je ne suis pas votre fille mais celle d'une autre personne. Je n'ai même pas envie de voir ces deux personnes.

- Hermione, tu va rater ton train, dépêche toi.

Cela dit, la mère d'Hermione sortit de sa chambre et la laissa terminer de se préparer. Hermione partit pour la gare où elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron.

- Hermione !

- Harry, Ron ! lança cette dernière. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien, lui répondit Harry mais dépêchons nous, nous allons rater le train. Venez, on va trouver un compartiment de libre.

- Harry, nous sommes préfet, nous devons aller dans le compartiment des préfets.

- Oui, c'est vrais. Bon ben a plus tard. Tu viens Ginny ?

- Oui , j'arrive.

Harry traversa les couloirs du train et alla dans le même compartiment que Néville et Ginny. Là, se trouvait déjà une -jeune femme d'une 20aine d'année.

- euh, excuser nous, pouvons nous nous installer ici ? demanda Harry

- Bien sur, Harry. Répondit la jeune femme.

Dans le couloir, un bruit immense retentit. Harry, Néville et Ginny sortirent intrigué alors que la jeune femme se leva et plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches.C'est Malfoy qui avait créer ce vacarme en provoquant Hermione et Ron. Pendant les vacances, Ron, Hermione et harry s'étaient énormément rapproché. Harry et Hermione car Ron était parti le premier moi et Ron et Harry avait été invité chez celle-ci. Mais ils étaient repartit après deux semaines. Ron s'était lancé à la rescousse d'Hermione quand Malfoy l'avait attaquée. Les deux sorts se heurtèrent dans un grand bruit et rebondirent sur le fenêtre.

-Alors sang-de-bourbe, il te faut un protecteur maintenant?

-Non, je sais me défendre contre toi.

-Prouve le sang de bourbe.

-Ça suffit, lança une voix derrière eux,....


	2. Découverte

**

* * *

Réponse aux review**

_Iana Londubat_ : merci pour ton review, les réponse a tes question vont arrievr petit a petit.

**Chapitre 2 : découverte**

- CA suffit , dit une voix derrière eux, circulez, il n'y a rien avoir. Monsieur Malfoy, cesser d'importuner Mademoiselle Granger.

- Non mais qui vous êtes vous ? lanca Malfoy perdant tout contrôle.

- Je m'appelle Lilly Rose. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de DFCM. Alors veuiller me montrer un minimum de respect, M. Malfoy, ou vous risquer un renvois !

- Bien professeur.

L'intervention de La jeune femme avait interloqué tout le monde. D'habitude les professeurs ne venait pas par le train à Poudlard. Le seuls a l'avoir fait , à la connaissance de Harry, était Lupin.

- messieur Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Mesdemoiselles Granger et Weasley, vener.

Ils la suivirent dans son compartiment. Pendant qu'il marchait, Harry ne pouvait S'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait si Malfoy avait attaqué Hermione. Cette dernière marchait derrière Harry et elle le regardait en ressentant un gène à l'estomac. Des mots d'amour lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle reporta son attention sur Lilly Rose. Ce nom et ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Soudain :

- Liiiiiiiiilllllllllllllyyyyyyyy, attend moi. Criait une voix avec un fort accents étranger.

- Veux tu te tenir Kathy ? lui repondit la jeune femme. Ce comportement serait bon pour un enfant mais pas pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

- Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii maman.

- Maman ? dirent en cœur tous les élèves.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, je suis ta sœur et c'est parce que je tiens a toi que je m'occupe de toi. Tu as eu de la chance que notre père ne décide pas de t'abandonner. J'ai eu assez de mal à retrouver ta sœur.

- Je sais !!!!!

- Entrez les enfants. Dit Lilly à Harry et ses compagnons. Asseyez vous. Ça va Hermione ?

Soudain Hermione se souvint de l'endroit ou elle avait vu ce visage et elle prit dans la poche de son uniforme la photo que ses parents lui avait donné.

- oui. Vous êtes cette jeune fille n'est-ce pas ?

- oui Hermione. J'ai mis des années pour savoir où tu étais. Il y a 16 ans que je te cherche. Bien qu'à l'époque je n'avais que 6 ans. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Et vous Weasley, vous n'avez rien ?

- non Professeur. Répondit Ron.

Après s'être informé de leur santé, Lilly leur présenta Kathy, sa jeune sœur de 16 ans qui venait d'être transférer de Beauxbatons en France. Le temps passa vite en cette compagnie. Il étais 19 heures lorsque le train arriva à Pré-au-Lard.

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois. n'oubliez pas mes review. 


	3. Un Banquet un peu spécial

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW**

_Iana Londubat_ : Merci encore une fois. tu va voir, la fics est un peux bizarre mais certaine chose vont se clarifier dès maintenant.

_Eterna de Solary: _Merci pour Ron review. Lilly Roses N'est pas La mère d'Hermionne. Tu verra leur lien de parentée dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : le Banquet un peu spécial.**

Entrés dans la grande sale, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'assirent à la table des Griffondors. Ils attendirent la répartition en regardant la table des professeurs. Il y avait plus de chaise que les autres années. Ils avaient Compté le Professeur Rose en plus des autres professeurs Habituels. A la grande surprise de Harry, Kathy, que Ron regardait avec les yeux d'un merlan frit éperdu d'amour, se trouvait dans la file des premières années. Dumbledore prit la parole :

- chers élèves, la répartition sera un peu particulière cette année. Nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de DCFM et sa famille est venue avec. Sa sœur, dont elle a la charge à donc eu l'occasion d'être transférer dans cette école depuis le Lycée Beauxbatons en france.

- Kathy Rose, venez sur le tabouret. Dit Mc Gonagall.

- Griffondor, répondit le choipeaux magique.

Kathy lança un regard à sa sœur avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des griffondors. Ron L'invita à venir se joindre au groupe tandis qu'Hermione regardait Harry de plus en plus fixement. Les seul mots qui lui vinrent sont « je t'aime » mais elle ne les prononça pas. La répartition continua. A la fin de celle–ci, Dumbledore reprit la parole. Il présenta Lilly Rose et deux autres professeurs. Soudain, avant que son discourt soit terminé, des pleurs de bébé retentissent. Le professeur Rose se lève en s'excusant et va s'occuper du bébé. Les autres professeur sont le Professeur France et le Professeur Karry. Ils enseigneront deux nouvelles matières : la première, le sport moldus du volleyball (Dumbledore avait décidé de mettre ses élèves dans une bonne condition physique) et le second les premiers-soins. Pendant la présentation, la table de seprentards n'avait pas arrêté de discuter.

Hermione et Ron durent conduire les premières années aux dortoirs cette année encore. Ils ont retrouvé Harry dans la salle commune. Avant de partir conduire les petites classes au portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione demanda à Harry de lui parler seule à seul. Cela fait, elle partit conduire les nouveau et Kathy.

- Revenus au dortoir, Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans deux fauteuils près d'Harry.

- Dit Hermione, comment Rose te connaît-elle ? dit celui-ci

- J'ai appris pendant les vacances que Vous-savez-Qui avait tué ma mère deux mois après ma naissance. Répondit Hermione. Mon père qui était moldus à décider de me donner a une autre famille vu qu'il avait déjà 3 autre enfant : Lilly Rose, Amily France et Kathy qui est en fait ma jumelle. Lilly Rose et Amily France sont mes deux aînées qui sont jumelles elles aussi. Lilly est mariée au professeur Karry et à une fille qui s'appelle Mary-ann et qui est le bébé qui à pleurer pendant le discourt de Dumbledore. Voilà pourquoi elle me connaît. D'ailleurs ma mère connaissait la tienne Harry. Elle était a Poudlard ensemble paraît-il.

- Ah, si tu le dit, je n'ai pas connu ma mère je te signale.

- Comment elle s'appelait ? dit Ron

- Euh ? Sandy France. Dit Hermione.

- Je connais pas, ma mère ne a jamais parler. Bon je vais me coucher. Tu viens Harry ?

- J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

- Ok a tout de suite. Salut Hermignone.

-Ron s'en alla, laissant Harry et Hermione dans la salle commune.

- alors Hermione qu'y a t'il ?

- ben, je voulait te dire quelque chose de très gênant. Viens avec moi.

Hermione l'emmena dans la chambre des préfets où seuls les deux préfets et le préfet en chef pouvait en profiter. Ce qui leurs permit de parler sans être entendu.

- bon, voilà. Harry, je t'aime. Dit Hermione

- Hermione était rouge vif et Harry aussi. Mais celui-ci lui répondit quand même.

- Hermione, je t'aime aussi.

Cela dit, il prit Hermione dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Ensuite, ils ressortirent de cette pièce et Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir.

- où étais tu ? demanda Ron.

- En fait, Hermione et moi, on s'est avoué notre amour. Dit Harry à Ron. Ne te faches pas.

- Non mais c'est pas grave. Je suis amoureux de Kathy.

J'espère que ce Chapitre Vous a plus et nae pas trops vous avoir embrouillé (c'est ma première Fics Sur Harry Potter en réalité) N'oublié pas mes review. LILLYPETITLYS 


End file.
